A client may transmit a query to access one or more databases provided by a plurality of database servers. The plurality of database servers may receive multiple queries from a plurality of clients. Each query can increase the load on a database server and decrease the productivity of the database server. Depending on the query, each database server may have to open a new connection to service each query. In network environments where database servers can receive a large number of queries, the database servers can spend a lot of resources to service each query.